


Keegirl

by UGHNLY



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But its not that noticeable, Dialogue, Female K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It can be passed off as oma being oma, Just everyone chillin and eating in the dinning hall, Kiibouma, You Have Been Warned, beware you will cringe at this, dont expect much from my writing i suck, i guess?, idk what au this is, no beta we die like diavolo, since thats the only thing im good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHNLY/pseuds/UGHNLY
Summary: Kiibo may not have a dick but he does have something else
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Keegirl

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing female Kiibo and this idea just came up. i should sleep i have school tomorrow

Everyone was sitting in the dinning hall, Kokichi making fun of Miu, Gonta talking to Himiko and Tenko about his favorite bugs -despite being a degenerate, as Tenko would say- Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaede talking, despite tsumugis attempts to gain Kaedes attention, and everyone overall enjoying breakfast. That was until Kokichi disturbed the peace.

"Heyyyy keeboy! Do robots have dicks?"

That one simple question, he awnsered every question about robots except this one. Some might not show it but everyone wanted to know what Kiibo had.

"He's obviously a degenerate! right Kiibo?" Kiibo can only guess who said that.

"But Gonta no ever hear Kiibo every say was boy or girl.." said the gentleman.

"Could it be.. Kiibo's the forbidden third gender?" Tsumigi suggested, the attention away from Kaede and on the conversation.

"I too am very curious.." Maki blurted, but soon regretted it after Kaito spoke.

"Woah Mak roll! i didnt think you cared." Kaito said aloud.

Maki crossed her arms and looked away. Nobody could tell if she was blushing or not. "Good Grief just stop talking already

"Yeah yeah, Enough of your lovers banter!" Kokichi Groaned. "So, You have a dick right Keeboy? Right? Right? Right?" Nagged.

The dinning hall was silent, everyone was waiting for Kiibos answer. He decided there was no escape to this one.  
.  
.  
.  
"No."

"Aww man!" Kokichi groaned once again "Youre sooo boooring.." he whined.

"So that means hes got no dick i could hop on?!" Miu cried.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing. All but Tsumigi.

"So Kiboo," Tsumigis said loudly, her voice echoing in the dining hall. "You're saying you dont have parts um, down there.."

Once again everyone was staring at Kiibo. He didnt understand the question so he would have to ask.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Miu must have thought he was playing dumb since she looked angry. "She's askin if youve got a pussy in between your legs!" She elaborated. Kiibo could have used a different word.but it was Miu, and she had not filter.

Silence fell again. Their was no going back from this one.

"Well i dont posses any male genitals but i do have one of a females." He confirmed. 

Or should i say, She.

Everyone was shocked. Theyve always jut assumed that she was well, a he. Kokichi was the first to speak

"Nehehe.. Looks like our Keeboy is a Keegirl!" laughed. He would be lying if he said he wasnt surprised.

"So Kibbo isnt a degenerate male, but a strong, kind female?!" Tenko exclaimed. She was devastated to say the least.

"Oh my.." Kirumi said. She was taken aback as well, not as much as the others, but still surprised none the less.

"So Kiibo.." Miu drooled. "How bout you drop that armor and show us already!?" She pointed while doing the laugh she always does after saying something vulgar.

"Yeah Keegirl," Kokichi infulenced. "Show us! You will right? Right, right, right? Huh? yeah?"

"Good grief..:" Maki groaned. She wished she didnt have to deal with Kokichi's annoying pestering.

"STOP RIGHT THERE DEGENERATE MALE!!" Tenko screamed.

"Geez.. Not like i wanted to see anyways." Kokichi lied.

The gang continued the day as normal. this time with the knee knowledge they discovered about their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little short fic i made. Props for making it to the end! sorry for any errors i can’t get my beta to read this right now since it’s late.


End file.
